One nite only
by Kay999
Summary: Chibs meets a girl in the bar. They hook up for one night. I don't own Sons of anarchy. English is not my mother tongue so be patient with me, please.


He watched the two of them talking and laughing. The pretty blonde one was turned facing him. He saw her smile and throw mockingly peanuts on her friend sitting her back turned to him and Happy.

The bar was packed. The women got the table next to a band playing their godawful version of "Free bird". The woman, her hair cut in a short bob, with an occasional strands of longer hair, was laughing and drinking her Jameson like a pro. Something in the way she was sitting, at ease with herself, laughing at her friend's comments, the sound of that laugh made him interested.

Chibs called the bartender and told her to bring the women a new round of drinks. He watched as the girl took whiskey and vodka to the ladies, the blonde eyeing him and Happy suspiciously, telling something to the other. The other turned to look at them. He saw her take in Happy, the snake tattoo on his head the white T shirt and the cut over it and then her gaze turned to him and he finally took a good look at her face. She wasn't pretty or good looking, but there was something unusual about her face. Her eyes weer huge, greenish brown and gazed directly into his below the thick eyebrows. She was smiling and then he saw her call them with her head.

"Lets go Happy lad."

Happy grunted but followed. He wasn't in the mood, not after being shot, but he never turned a free drink and the company of gashes, even the ones that looked like soccer moms.

"Hello boys, nice of you to buy us a drink", the dark haired woman spoke, foreign accent audible. The blond just nodded and smiled, clearly nervous around them. The dark haired one was at ease, despite the cuts, reaper on their back and the knives they were carrying.

"Thank you for inviting us ladies", Chibs answered before lighting another smoke. "I'm Chibs and this here is Happy"

The "bob" looked at both of them,eyebrows raised. "You must be kidding,right? I thought bikers had more menacing nicknames like Death bringer or Hell raiser or something?"

Happy grinned and she smiled and held out her hand - "O well, I'm Kay and this here is Maya". They shook hands and then Kay turned to Chibs, her eyes scanning his face. She wasn't at all repulsed or scared by the scars on his cheeks, or the cuts or knives he and Happy were wearing.

It turned out Maya was living in Lodi and Kay was there for a visit. Maya - either knowing who they were or just not being impressed with bikers- pretty much kept quiet and Happy was way too stoned to participate so Kay and Chibs talked. She had a wicked sense of humor and made him laugh.

Finally she leaned in her seat and looked Chibs in the eye, her eyebrow quizzically up. "So, VP..."

"Ever been on a Harley love" he asked, the itch in his pants growing with each second. He liked this girl and wanted her and she was clearly eager so he'll be damned if he's going to sleep alone tonight.

"Yes" she grinned. "It was the most erotic ride in my life". She laughed at Maya's shocked yelp and told her something in a foreign language that sounded like Russian to Chibs but it wasn't. She then turned to Chibs again. "Wanna take me for a ride?"

"Very much".

She nodded and took her bag. "My friend here is worried how will I get home. Will you give me a lift?"

"it will be my pleasure, darling" Chibs grinned and motioned to Happy they'll meet tomorrow.

He watched as Kay kissed worried Maya on the cheek and then take the last gulp of Jameson. Fuck, the girl was something.

He watched her as she put on his helmet. "There is a motel a few miles down the road. We can get a room there and I;ll bring you back to your friend in the morning"

"That would be great". She sat behind him, wiggling her ass and pressing closer. "Breakfast will be on me"

He chuckled and they were off. He drove pretty fast but he heard her delighted laughter and a howl down the road.

He threw the money to some junkie whore and took the key. He took her hand and watched amused how it disappeared in his glowed one. She was actually tiny although she had the air of someone big and strong around her. The puled her to one of the rooms and slammed her to the door, his mouth on hers. This woman puzzled him. She wasn't some naive girl despite her baby face. Her lips were soft and kissable, with no lipstick on them. She surprised him when she slid her tongue in his mouth, pulling him closer to her, her hands in his hair, playing with it. He tasted the sweetens of her mouth, the musky taste of good whiskey. She bit him mockingly on his lower lip making him his from surprise before kissing him again.

He grabbed her ass in jeans. She had an ass and wide hips and small breasts but she seamed quite at ease with her body and he found that more sexy then if she was the model type. He squeezed her ass a bit making her hook one leg around his hips. She lowered one of her hands and grabbed the bulge in his jeans. He pressed closer making her chuckle while he still kissed her. He began unzipping her jeans and moved his finger teasingly between her skin and her panties, making her inhale sharply. She put her hand in his pants and grabbed his member, stroking and pulling, her small hand playing with his head, smearing the pre cum drops on it. He thought he died and went to heaven. This was a woman who knew her way in bed and wasn't afraid to show it. It;s going to be a great night.

He nibbled her jaw and followed it with his tongue to her ear. "I wanna go down on you love. I wanna see if you taste as good down there", he purred in her ear.

She groaned, grabbing him tightly, biting his shoulder over his cut. "Only if you let me give you head later VP"

He almost unloaded his weight then and there. "Christ woman, what you do to me". He puled away from her, enjoying the soft cry of protest and led her to the bed.

"Lay down, will you"

She listened and he went on his knees, puling her pants and boots. He touched her lightly over her panties and she tilted her hips toward him. "Please" he heard her pant.

"Easy love, I'm getting there" he grinned devilishly and ripped her panties apart. She leaned on her elbows and laughed and he laughed as well. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun while fucking. Usually, he just used the crows instead of the hand or occasionally worked a bit around some young lass, but this was new to him and for a second he wondered how it would be like if he had someone, someone grown up. He cast those thoughts aside and scanned her pussy, covered in short ginger hair

Chibs caught her eyes and slowly tasted her. she closed her eyes for a second,biting her lower lip and slightly moaning before catching his eye again. He grinned and winked at her and began licking her. She tasted fucking great, even better than he expected. He took played around her clit, licking and sucking it and she cried out from pleasure, her mouth open, gasping for air. "More, please" she begged, her hand in his hair, pushing him on her. He played around her entrance with his finger and slid it in, shocked to find she was tight, her pussy snugging perfectly around his digit.

"Damn Kay,you are so fucking tight", he said hoarsely and began eating her and fingering her at the same time. He pressed her on the bed,stopping her from moving and added another finger making her moan and his dick jump at the tightness awaiting him. He hear her pant, her hand puling his hair and watched fascinated as she came, falling on the mattress, grunting "shit" and some thing he didn't catch, her body arching to fit his fingers more.

She purred "I want more VP" and he moved on top of her, pining her down, his mouth covering hers. She hugged him tightly,her bare legs wrapped around his hips. She moved her hips,circling his cock that threatened to rip his jeans. "I know I promised you head but fuck me please", she whispered and he pulled his head a bit and saw she wasn't smiling. Her half closed eyes were burning from desire. He could sense the heat from her body, the tantalizing scent of her perfume and the orgasm.

He pushed himself on his feet and pulled her with him.

"Take off your clothes for me love", he told her and turned on the lamp by the bed. She smiled almost shyly and shocked him when she turned red. "I'm no spring chicken VP and my body is not very easy on the eye under the light".

"I like it just fine girl", he said honestly. She saw that and took of her plain black T shirt and a bra and stepped on the light, watching him watch her. He watched her fascinated. It was a woman's body with small but heavy breasts, nipples showing, pink circles around them, her stomach was lean, her waist narrow, the red triangle between her thighs, her skin creamy white. She was the opposite of what he liked - big boobed, blond young girls with long legs and narow hips - but she stood before him like a queen and he felt his dick go rock hard.

He moved closer, touching her jaw and neck with his callused hand. He cupped one of her breasts,playing with the nipple and she sighed, licking her mouth. He drew her in his arms, feasting on her lips, his hands all over her, enjoying her soft, warm,naked body against his fully dressed.

She pushed him and knelt on the bed, waiting.

He took of his boots and socks, then his gun and knife waiting for her to scream from horror but she just watched him curiously, soaking his every move. He took of his cut, then the shirt and T shirt and finally his boxers and stood before her, beaded necklace standing across his chest tattoo, rosary bracelet around his wrist. She watched him intensively, the tattoos on his chest and arms, the peeper gray hair on his stomach, his legs and red hot member standing proudly.

"Fuck VP, I think you are the sexiest man I have ever seen".

He blushed and chuckled to hide his embarrassment and fished a condom from his pants.

"Here,let me" she called him and he watched mesmerized as she put it on, her hands puling and rubbing just enough to turn him on even further.

He climbed on the bed, pushing her down, sucking her breasts before settling between her legs. She spread them wide and he leaned on one forearm, the other holding his rod.

She smiled her accord and he grabbed his dick and circled around her entrance before pushing in. Despite the orgasm and the wetness he felt, she was so tight he had to stop, fearing he'll come immediately. He took a deep breath and pushed further moaning from pleasure and Kay letting a soft cry. He saw a pained look on her face and started pulling out but she wrapped her legs around him.

"Don't. I want you in all the way", she managed to say and he jammed in her all the way,making her bite him hard on the shoulder. He grunted from the tightness and the pain in his shoulder but began moving in and out, drawing a moan from her with each thrust, her nails scratching his back, digging in his flesh. He let go of his member and gently squeezed her throat, feeling her pulse.

"Harder" she pleaded, hips tilting, legs holding him. And he obliged, his mind completely blank save for the sensation of her tight pussy around him,her arms holding him, her body smelling so good and sweet. He kissed her, loving every pant he drew, every moan.

She pushed him on the bed and sat on him, never once stopping the rhythm of their dance. She looked beautiful at that moment, her bob messy, her breasts jumping up and down, her mouth bruised from his kisses. She opened her eyes and caught his stare and smiled lazily before putting her two fingers in his mouth.

He sucked and licked them,hissing when she traced his chest with them before placing them on her clit. He watched fascinated as she circled it, riding him hard and fast, her other hand grazing his balls occasionally. She came loud and hard. Chibs couldn't let her ride it as he felt his finish approaching. He just pushed to the bed and after a couple of hard thrusts he came to biting her shoulder, trembling all over.

They were lying in silence for a while, covered in sweat,hearts thundering. Chibs realized he must have been heavy on her so he moved on his back, puling her close, taking of the condom and throwing it by the bed.. She nested on his arm, idly playing with his chest hair.

"I have to say VP, that was fucking amazing"

He chuckled satisfied. "It was. And you still own me something, so rest and we'll repeat this in the morning"

She chuckled too and nested a bit more comfortably in his arms. Chibs was awake for a little longer, watching the woman in his arms. He hated when crows stayed over night,wanting to be held and cuddled. This one, however, felt good in his arms. He couldn't understand why. He fell asleep, holding her tight, his face in her hair.

He woke up to a pleasant feel of a woman caressing his growing member.

"Good morning VP" she grinned.

"' morning" he stretched and bucked in her hand.

"So",she rested her head on her arm, the other stroking him. "Do you want to come in my mouth or fucking me?"

She shocked him with her bluntness. He watched for a second her hand with silver bracelet playing with him and heard himself swallow audibly. "In your mouth" he managed to squeeze from his clenched little wrench caught him off guard completely.

She laughed. "MMMmmm, me like how you think" She leaned and began kissing him with more and more heat. "Fuck me now VP. I want to feel your perfect cock in me one more time",she whispered in his ear.

Chibs chuckled. "I live to serve". He got off the bed and found another condom. He widened his eyes when he saw her turn her back to him, watching him playfully across her shoulder.

"Have I told you I love you, love?"

She purred while he covered her with his body. He pushed her legs apart and played around her entrance with a tip of his dick.

"Ready?" he asked and slid in her, again shocked by her tightness. He pulled on his hunches and she pushed her ass up, her face in the pillow. He began moving slowly, pulling out almost completely, then getting in.

She answered to his each move with a moan or a sigh. "Fuck me, please", she pleaded. "I want to come screaming your name".

That pushed him over the edge. He wanted her to come screaming and jammed in her hard, puling her by her hair. She grabbed the bedpost impaling herself on him, making him grunt. He grabbed her hand holding the post, while with the other he began circling her clit. He felt her entire body trembling as she pushed on him and he pushing in her,all the way, touching the end of her. He bit her shoulder again as he jammed harder and harder, his fingers moving faster and faster. "Filip" he whispered hoarsely in her ear and she came, screaming it, shaking and convulsing around him. "Please don't stop Filip" she cried and he continued hammering her until she came again, crying from pleasure.

He remained in her until her breathing slowed and then she turned him on the back and watched him hungrily. She kissed his scars tenderly, nibbling his jaw and biting his circled his throat with her tongue, her short, dark painted nails scratching his torso. She took one of his nipples in mouth sucking and licking it before moving across his stomach to his dick.

She took it in her hand, caressing and playing with it, watching Chibs lean back and sigh. He watched her again when she took him in her mouth en began licking and sucking it slowly, her hands following the movement of her lips, tugging his balls, grazing the skin of his inner ties. She put the tip of her tongue in the slit of his cock and he let out a string of words in Gaelic, making her smile as she resumed her feast. He pushed and puled her head by her hair dictating the rhythm,loving the sight of her head moving, her bruised lips around his member. He came hard, roaring out loud and she took it all in.

They left the room with early morning sun and went to the nearby diner for breakfast. Chibs didn't know how to behave as Kay was neither crow nor a girlfriend. She saw that and laughed. "Don't worry VP, its just coffee and breakfast. We;ll get Happy boy and then the two of you will drop me to Maya's place and that's it."

They were walking to his bike and he stopped and turned her to face him. I touched her face with his callused fingers,memorizing every line, how bruised and kissable her lips were, how her eyes changed colour in the light,how soft her skin was. He drew her in his embrace and kissed her, savoring every moment. It was a proper kiss, not a kiss that called for sex but a tender,gentile kiss. She pressed to him, her body fitting perfectly to his embrace.

After the breakfast they picked up Happy and drove to Maya's. Chibs heard her laugh delighted while riding behind him and was sorry she was going. He wondered again how it would be like it she was his old lady. They pulled by a small and tidy house and Kay got off. He took of his sunglasses and took her hand. "Well, I guess this is it".

She smiled tenderly. "I guess it is" .She kissed his scared cheek and then his lips, the kiss going from innocent to very heated one, making Happy grunt in disbelief. "Shit, get a room"

They untangled when they were both out of breath. "Take care Filip. Ride safely". She smiled and entered the house.

"Take care Kay", he whispered to the air.


End file.
